Chamber
Chambers in the ''Kid Icarus'' series are often hidden rooms encountered during Pit's quests, whose contents are of help in the continued travels. They appear both in the standard stages and in the Fortresses, outside of fortresses they are entered through doors while they appears as any other room in the fortresses. The doors in the standard stages can appear both in Pit's path or in hard-to-reach places, forcing Pit to taking risky ways to reach them. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters some doors are even hidden behind Centurion-statues, requiring Pit to break them with a Mallet. Unlike the chambers in the fortresses, the doors are locked when Pit exits them. In Of Myths and Monsters however, Pit can use a Key to open them again and claim what he missed previously. Types of chambers Treasure Chamber The Treasure Chamber is an open room that contains eight pitchers. The pitchers can be broken by shooting them with arrows, leaving behind Big Hearts or Mallets. The God of Poverty lurks inside one of them however, and if he is released he will send Pit out of the chamber, thus losing any item that wasn't collected. However, if Pit manages to spare the god's pitcher till it is the only one left, he will instead be given a rare item after releasing the god. Enemy's Lair The Enemy's Lair or Bat Chamber as it is called in Of Myths and Monsters, is a room filled with enemies. Unlike most chambers, there are no actual treasure to be found in these rooms, but due to the enemies being the weaker ones, it is a good way to collect hearts without facing too much danger. If Pit would take too much damage, he can even leave the room at any time. The chambers are the home to Specknoses in the original Kid Icarus and Bats in Of Myths and Monsters. While they technically only appears in standard stages, fortresses are built up of several similar rooms featuring different enemies and structures. Store In the Store or Shop Pit can exchange his collected hearts for various valuable goods. The Shop Keeper offer three items at a time chosen randomly from items such as Water of Life (in bottles as well as chalices), Mallets, Angel's Feathers and Keys (only in Of Myths and Monsters). In fortresses the shop keeper also offers Pencils and Torches. In Of Myths and Monsters the shops contain more than three items, and by pressing down the items are rotated. Black Market The Black Market is a last resort in desperate times. The Black Marketeer sells mostly the same goods as are sold in the standard store, but his prices are much higher. While you might want to avoid shopping here if you aren't low on life and surrounded by tricky monsters, there are a few advantages compared to the store. This is the only place to buy a Water Barrel, and you can also shop with the Credit Card here. This allows Pit to buy things even if he can't afford them at the moment and pay back as he collects more hearts. Also important to know is that any weapons stolen by Plutons, Pluton Flies, or Sticky Talons can be bought back here. Sacred Chamber In the Sacred Chambers a friendly god, called Zeus in Of Myths and Monsters, awaits. When Pit enters, the god will evaluate him, and if Pit has fought well he will be awarded with a Power Arrow. Power Arrows increase Pit's attack power and he can have up to five of them in the original, and eight in the sequel. If Pit hasn't fought well enough Zeus will not reveal himself in the original game, or tell Pit to train harder in the Game Boy game. Sacred Training Chamber Zeus can also be encountered in the Sacred Training Chambers, or Sacred Training Centers as they also are known as. Here he will make Pit go through special training. The training consists of Zeus making a large number of Monoliths fall from the top of the room. Pit must thus avoid them by moving around the room or by shooting to destroy them. If Pit survives the whole training without leaving the chamber, Zeus will award him with one of three weapons. These are the Fire Arrows, the Sacred Bow, and the Protecting Crystal, from which Pit can chose freely. Hot Spring Chamber The Hot Spring Chamber doesn't seem like much when first approached, but it is one of the most useful chambers in the series. While it features nothing but a pool of golden water, the spring's water has a healing effect, allowing Pit to regain all health without having to worry about having to pay for it. In Of Myths and Monsters the spring is sometimes guarded by Totems, but when it isn't, Pit is greeted by its keeper; Crow. Information Center The Information Center only appears in Of Myths and Monsters. Here Pit can meet the friendly character Don who teaches him valuable lessons and reveals secrets. His hints can be about everything from enemies and items to how to play the game. Hospital The Hospital is the only chamber not to appear outside of fortresses, leading to them sometimes not being regarded as a true chamber. It is also mandatory to visit during certain conditions, thus further separating it from the rest of the chambers. In the hospitals a friendly Nurse awaits. If Pit has been turned into an eggplant by the Eggplant Wizard, she will cure him from the curse, thus allowing him to attack again and continue his adventure. Hospitals will however not heal Pit, only in Hot Springs can he regain health. Category:Kid Icarus